dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sutherland and Company
} |name = Sutherland and Company |image = Sutherlandcompany.png |px = 300px |type = Mercenary company |headquarters = Herald's Rest, Skyhold |leaders = Sutherland |races = Humans, Elves, Dwarves |ranks = |location = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: Magekiller}} The Sutherland and Company can become a mercenary group with the training and guidance of the new Inquisition. Involvement Once the Inquisition relocates to Skyhold, a man named Sutherland arrives there to report that he's witnessed bandits stalking the Inquisition patrols. Wishing to help anyway he can, he even offers to help dispose of the bandits. Through the war table operation New to the Crew: A Young Hopeful, the Inquisitor can accept the help, or simply use Sutherland's information to stop the bandits with their own forces. If Sutherland's help was accepted, he will return to Skyhold having recruited an elven mage by the name of Voth. The Inquisition can encourage Sutherland to continue training under their banner, or advise him to return any equipment used, and leave Skyhold. In face of the War against the Elder One, Inquisition is approached to provide patrols to keep peace, but its resources are scarce and patrols are not deemed a Corypheus threat. If Sutherland stayed with the Inquisition, it is suggested that he and Voth take on the patrolling in the low risk areas, and the two of them will accept A Patrol for the Crew. When Voth and Sutherland return successfully to Skyhold, they bring Shayd, a human archer, along with them. The word has spread of Sutherland's crew doing the Inquisition's work, and so Eustace Morris, the Inquisition's quartermaster, suggest at least arming Sutherland and his crew, so they look like they belong. They can be equipped in either light, medium, or heavy armour. Sutherland will love any set of armour, whilst Shayd will comment on each: she will tear up at light armour made of silk because her mother would tell her stories about silk, which she'd never worn before; she will say that the heavy armour is too heavy for her; whilst she will prefer the medium armour, saying she's heard of this kind of armour before, and that it is fit for a Bard. Sutherland will say both Shayd and Voth look good in their new armour. Sutherlandlight.png|Light armour Sutherlandmedium.png|Medium armour Sutherlandheavy.png|Heavy armour Sutherland and his crew will continue working for the Inquisition in their new armour. One day they notice some darkspawn activity. They dispatch the darkspawn and return to Skyhold safely. During their adventures, however, they made contact with various organisations, one of which is the Mining caste of Orzammar. The miners send a request to Skyhold that Sutherland's people rescue their expedition, which they follow to the letter. Having accomplished that, the crew becomes official Inquisition ambassadors. Whilst carrying out their duty as ambassadors, they stay out in the field. Instead of returning to their base at the Herald's Rest at Skyhold, they follow up on some of their own leads. During one of their adventures, the company gets into trouble whilst fighting darkspawn. They send Rat, a newly recruited dwarven runner, along with a map, back to Skyhold to ask the Inquisitor for help. The Inquisition finds the crew at the Storm Coast, trying to fight off the recent darkspawn incursion. The Inquisitor personally steps in to help the crew. The crew thanks the Inquisition and return to Skyhold. Sutherland and Shayd become a couple. The crew becomes a reliable source of income and renown for the Inquisition. When they manage to gather enough money, Sutherland decides to pay the Inquisitor for all their support, which the Inquisitor can accept, or return to Sutherland. The Inquisitor can interact with Sutherland one last time. This time, Sutherland informs the Inquisitor that the company has plans to leave and find a keep of their own, though they will remain "an adventuring company of the Inquisition". Members * Sutherland, a human warrior and founder. * Voth, an elven mage. * Shayd, a human rogue archer. * Rat, a dwarven runner. Gallery Sutherland Company MK.png|Sutherland and Company Sutherlandcompanyfighting.png|The company in action Sutherlandcompanyfighting2.png|Voth casting a spell Category:Groups Category:Sutherland and Company Category:Inquisition members